New Avengers: Earth's Newest Mightiest Heroes
by Tomzilla99
Summary: The Avengers have gone off world and left Spider-man in charge of the New Avengers. But as the spider themed hero leads the new team, they will face challenges that may destroy them.


**Author's Notes PLEASE READ!: Ok I've wanted to do this ever since I saw the episode New Avengers. I thought it was a great episode and a missed opportunity. And it was especially great to see Spider-man as the leader of the New Avengers.**

**I mean listen, no I mean really listen to me for to me for a second. Let's be really honest here, Spider-man is the face of Marvel.**

**Like how Superman is the face of DC. And he leads the Justice League.**

**So you'd think since Spider-man is the face of Marvel, he would be the leader of Avengers.**

**Really think about that.**

**But anyway, there are going to be a few more members joining the New Avengers, from the show however, but villains from the Marvel Universe will appear.**

**Speaking of the villains, for some I might do some origin stories like the show did. You know, introduce classic characters but have it the first time the heroes face them.**

**I also might make up a few villains if you want. **

**So vote OCs or no OCs?**

**Because it wouldn't be the first time Marvel made up characters for there shows right?**

**If you have ideas that you would like to bring up feel free to.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy the first chapter of...**

**New Avengers: Earth's Newest Mightiest Heroes**

* * *

The sun rose in New York City, two years since the defeat of Galactus, and shortly after Surtur had been defeated. Once again world was save The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. As for the Avengers right now, all of them gathered in the Assembly Hall. The members of Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Yellow Jacket,Wasp, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Ms Marvel, and Vision. They were all called by Cap and Tony for a meeting that they said demanded their attention.

"Alright, is everyone here? Everyone here? Because something tells me you are not going to want miss this." Iron man said.

"Miss what, exactly?" Hawkeye asked, crossing his arms.

"The Fantastic Four have asked us to accompany them to another dimension. Something about a war could break out affecting the rest of the Multiverse." Cap explained .

"Wait, why would the Fantastic Four ask us to go with them? Don't they usually do these kinds of things on their own?" Wasp asked.

"If a war were to affect the Multiverse, our universe would be in the cross fire." Black Panther answered, already knowing the reason.

"Okay, but if we're going, who will handle things here?" Ms Marvel asked, and Iron man spoke up.

"Well, you see-

"I have someone in mind." Cap cut off as all eyes turned to him.

"Oh? Who?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you all remember the New Avengers right? When a new team of heroes saved us and defeated Kang?" Cap asked and others nodded in response.

"And who lead the New Avengers?" Steve asked, as he smirked and others knew where he was going with this.

"You have got to be kidding me." Hawkeye muttered pinching the bridge of nose.

"Well, he did save us." Wasp shrugged.

"He's too young." Iron man stated.

"Tony, he's nineteen." Steve said.

"Indeed, and if recall, the age being legal adult was eighteen. And seeing he's a year older than that, it means he's a fully grown adult." Black Panther explained his opinion.

"But can he handle all of _this_, without him and everything else falling apart?" Ms Marvel brought up, pointing at area around them.

"He has the spirit of a warrior, and when time was short he forged a plan stop Kang and rescue, us." Thor said.

"I say let's give him a chance." Yellow Jacket agreed.

"It seems the majority wins." Vision spoke up. Captain America nodded and turned to Hulk.

"Hulk, what do think?"

"Don't care." Hulk simply said.

"Well Tony, it seems we have our New Avenger." Steve said with a victor smirk.

"*sigh* Alright, let's call him here." Tony said, putting on his helmet, and reaching for his Avengers ID Card.

* * *

**Streets of New York:**

A young man in an ally had just finished putting his superhero costume and jumped onto and building. He saw some thieves run out of a jewelry store. This looked like a job for The Amazing Spider-man.

"Alright boys, get the stuff in the car." One of the thieves said. But all of a sudden one of the thieves was forced into the air.

"Hey, where'd frank go?"

"Who cares, let's just get out of here!"

"Hi guys." A voice said, and the thieves turned to Spider-man hanging upside down on a streetlight.

It's Spider-man!"

"Spider-man?! Where?! Oh I just so flustered when I meet a celebrity! I just don't know what to say!" Spidey joked.

"How you say goodbye." The thief with the rocket launcher fired at spider-man who just moved slightly to avoid it.

"Really?" Spidey mocked. The fired again and missed again. Spider-man shot a web line at the rocket launcher, smacking it at the crook. The others charged at Spider-man.

"Get him! There's all of us and only one of him!"

"Heh, then that must mean you're out numbered." Spidey joke again as he webbed all the crooks at once. They all found them upside down from a streetlight. Spider-man then shot a web line and started swinging through the city. He was on his way to his apartment that a family friend named Stan gave to him since Stan bought a new one. Spider-man gladly accepted, and took the old one off his hands. He suddenly heard a beeping sound, and pulled out his Reserve Avengers ID Card.

"Hello Spider-man, if you're hearing this, then meet us over at Avengers Mansion. There's something we need to talk about." Iron man said on the other line. Spider-man didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this. He never really worked with them other then the time he lead the New Avenger, and if you count the battle with Galactus. But he didn't bother himself with everything else that concerned the Avengers, and the Avengers didn't really seem to care about him. He sighed and decided to see what they wanted.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion:**

Spider-man jumped to the ground and walked over to front door, and knocked on it.

"Uh, is anyone home?" He called. He knocked a couple more times and the door revealing Wasp.

"Hey Spidey." She greeted.

"Hey Wasp. I was told to come here."

"Right this way." She said, and Spidey followed her as he saw the other Avengers standing there.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't you son?" Captain America asked a smirk on his face. Spidey scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

"Well you know, crook here, mugger there. It's New York." Spidey said. "So, what the problem? Aliens? Demons? A gang of supervillains?"

"No actually."

"Okay, what then?"

"Spider-man, right now the Avengers have been asked to assist the Fantastic Four to venture to another dimension to handle a diplomatic situation."

"Wow, that's... wow. So, I think I get it you want me to come along with you."

"No."

"No? Well then, what did you call for?"

"You're kind of slow, aren't you kid?" Hawkeye said getting a smack on the head from Wasp, while Spider-man muttered something about not being a kid. Iron man then took a step forward.

"Spider-man, with us off world, the world will need an Avenger. Can you guess who I'm talking about?"

"Wait, do you mean...

"Avengers Mansion, the Quinjets, Stark Tower, it's all yours now." Iron man said, as Spider-man's eyes widened with every word.

"I... I... I don't know what to say I..." He really didn't know what to say. To be fair, how would anyone respond to being asked to become the new leader of one of, if not the most famous superhero team.

"We'll give you some time to think it. We're leaving tonight, so we'll be at the Baxter Building getting ready. When you have made your decision come meet us there." Captain America said, as he and the other Avengers started to move out.

**Spider-man's Apartment:**

Spidey sat on the couch, his mind flowing with questions. If he said yes, would not only be given temporary access to Stark's business and tech, but he would also be the Avengers leader. If he said no, then nothing would change. He was worried if he said yes he would fail and be the cause of something terrible. Maybe he should just lightly turn them down and find someone else to do it. T him that seemed like the best option. He sighed as he turned on the TV clicking through the channels but nothing was helping. Spidey sighed and turned off the TV and walked towards the window. He looked at the buildings around the area as some birds flew by. He closed his eyes and started to remember when he led the New Avengers against Kang the Conquer.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Spider-man stood alongside Wolverine, The Thing, War Machine, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist as they tried to figure out how to stop Kang._

"_This it is on us. Kang's not invincible. The Avengers have taken him down before, and you want to know how? They worked together as a team; they didn't just trip all over each other. They worked together and took him down! And that's what we're going to do!" Spider-man said to others. They looked at each other for a moment and turned back to Spider-man and nodded._

* * *

_End Flashback:_

He reopened his eyes and took a deep breath. He pulled out his Avengers ID Card and stared at it for while.

"Well, I've made my choice."

**Hours later at the Baxter Building:**

The Avengers and Fantastic Four walked near a dimensional gate, finally prepared for their journey, Mr Fantastic pushed a button and the gate opened. While there, some of the Avengers noticed The Thing leaning up against the wall.

"Not coming with us rocky?" Hawkeye asked.

"Nah, diplomatic missions in other dimensions ain't really my thing. Besides, I'd much rather stay home and watch the game. And you already have jade jaws and Goldie Locks." Thing said shrugging. Just then War Machine flew in.

"Rhodey!" Iron man shouted bringing his friend in a bear hug.

"Hey Tony, nice to see you to, and you can put me down now." Tony did so. "Thank you. Now anyway, I just wanted to see you off."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared so much."

"Knock it off. My point is who will look after things in Stark Tower while you're gone?" War Machine asked.

"Well if he shows up we'll have our answer then." Stark informed, confusing Rhodey.

"Wait, whose coming?" War Machine asked and Captain America spoke next.

"You'll find out when he gets here." Cap answered, and Iron man turned to him.

"How do you know he's even coming?"

"He's a good soldier Tony. And like any good soldier, he won't turn down the call of duty." Cap reassured him. Just then, the window opened and Spider-man jumped through only for a glass cylinder to block his path.

"Hey!" Spidey shouted as the cylinder covered his way. Mr Fantastic looked over to him and stretched his hand over to his computer consol and flicked a switch realising Spider-man.

"Sorry about that Spider-man, basic security masseurs." Mr Fantastic explained to the web slinger.

"Ah don't worry about." Spider-man said brushing it off. He then saw Captain America and Iron man walking towards him.

"Well?" the living legend asked, his face unreadable.

"My answer is... yes, I'll look after things here and lead the Avengers while you're gone." Spider-man said, finally giving Captain America his answer. Cap smiled and held out his hand for Spider-man to take, in which he did and two shook hands.

"Well done son. I knew we picked the right man for the job. Let's move Avengers!" Captain America called to the others as he, the Avengers, and three of the Fantastic Four stepped in front the portal and both teams walked into it, leaving Spider-man, the Thing, and War Machine the only ones left in the room. The three stood in an awkward silence until Spider-man broke it.

"So... since I'm in charge of the New Avengers, you two want to work together again?" Spidey asked the other two Superheroes.

"Ah why not, got nothing better to do." The Thing said shrugging.

"Guess it couldn't hurt. And at least this will mean that someone will look after the planet." War Machine agreed and the three walked out of the Baxter Building and traveled over to Avengers Mansion. There, they entered the war room.

"Hey Jarvis, you there buddy?" Spidey asked.

"Indeed Spider-man." The AI replied "I have already been updated on the situation and have already put down a list of heroes to recruit for your team."

"Alright, could you give us the run down?" The Thing asked.

"Of course. You should know that Wolverine, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist are in New York and I have already sent a message to their Reserve Avengers ID Cards, informing them of the situation, now let's move on to the possible recruits. Possible recruit number 1: Lady Sif. Came to earth under the request of Thor, to protect Earth while he is off Earth, and in hopes she could see Earth as he does. Possible recruit number 2: Captain Marvel. Returned to Earth a year after the Galactus incident, and has been living in the city ever since. Possible recruit number 3: Mockingbird. Quit S.H.I.E.L.D after the Skrull invasion, but has been an ally to the Avengers. Possible recruit number 4: Scott Lang the new Ant-man. He had teamed with Hank Pym as well as Luke Cage and Iron Fist and assisted with the battle against Galactus. I'll contact you when I have found other possible recruits, because at the moment the Wrecking Crew are currently robbing a bank." Jarvis explained.

"What?! Uh okay um Avengers Assemble!" Spider-man shouted, and the three heroes left to complete their first day as the New Avengers.

* * *

**Author's Notes PLEASE READ!: Okay I think that went well. I was really disappointed when this show was cancelled, so I decided to write this.**

**Who would like to see join the New Avengers?**

**What villains would you like to see?**

**If you have any questions what so ever, please feel free to ask.**

**Now time for the 'what story would you like to see me write?'**

**To those who remember chapter three of my Superior Spider Team story, I left a vote for you to pick which story you want to see. In other words, I am writing the name and summery for a few possible stories I'm planning to write and would like to know which one you would like to see written. So without farther delay, here they are.**

**Here are the possible future stories**

_**-Avengers: Injustice**_

_The Avengers are in the middle a battle with some Super Villains and stopping Carnage from detonating a nuke in New York when suddenly some of the Avengers are teleported to another universe where they meet a hero known as Batman who explains his world is now under the control of former hero now tyrant Superman. __**(Avengers and Injustice: Gods among Us crossover)**_

_**-Avengers Vampire War**_

_Several S.H.I.E.L.D agents have gone missing around England and Nick Fury has asked the Avengers to investigate a cave in Sherwood where the agents have disappeared and while there they find a woman who possesses a powerful object called an Elder Scroll. __**(Avengers and Elder Scrolls crossover)**_

_**-Mighty Defenders**_

_New heroes are appearing and new villains are rising. Nick Fury sends Maria Hill to try and recruit them to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Can these new heroes work together to stop these new threats? Or will they tear each other apart? __**(Marvel)**_

_**-Street Spiders**_

_Spider-man and the Scarlet Spider have tracked their brother Kaine moving over to Japan, looking to both stop him and cure him. While there however, Spider-man meets up with a certain Chinese Interpol agent, and a _Delta Red commando _along the way and Kaine himself meets up with a woman who loves fighting.-Spider-man/Street Fighter crossover-Spider-manXChun li Scarlet SpiderXCammy KaineXJuri __**(Spider-man and Street Fighter crossover)**_

**If you want to see any of these, put it in with the review or PM me. Be sure to tell me what you think of the idea for this story. And like I said before, if there are any questions, please send a review or PM.**

**That's all I have to say, and don't forget to review.**

**No I'm serious, review it.**


End file.
